


Forever and Always

by petals_sunwards



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Badass Ginny Weasley, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Weddings, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Ginny and Natasha, it might not have been a love at first sight, but the spark had been there ever since their eyes met.They were perfect for each other: Bold, beautiful and cunning redheads..
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019.  
> Square N-5 fluff
> 
> After writing a star-crossed lovers story with them, I needed to write fluffy story with them!
> 
> Beated using Grammarly , so expect some errors!  
> Also, if you recognise any character, it doesn't belong to me and I don't use them for financial gains.

Ginny and Natasha, it might not have been a love at first sight, but the spark had been there ever since their eyes met.

Their first meeting was in a back alley of London. Ginny was heading into a dark corner trying to get away from a group of dozen goons. Well, they thought they had cornered Ginny into the alley while it was according to her plan. She had them where she wanted. She had adopted this routine ever since the end of the war. She used to play a little damsel in distress, lure no-goodniks in and then apprehend them. Sometimes they were magical, few strays who escaped prison after war, hunting for the blood traitors. Sometimes they were muggles, drug dealers or mafias. No matter what, criminals always took the bait. She enjoyed making the world a better place, even though her way might be a little wrong.

That day was unique. Another woman was already fighting three people. When she saw carefree Ginny followed by the gang, she just quirked her eyebrows and nodded. Next fifteen minutes they moved in perfect synchronization. After tying up baddies and contacting authorities, they exchanged their first drink together. Vodka for Natalie and Whiskey for Ginerva.

They were similar, even in their guardedness and jaded views about life. Both of them grown up in a war zone, trained as soldiers for a war that predated them. Though Ginny had a comparatively shielded childhood and loving family, horrors of sharing her mind with the foul wizard had opened her eyes towards the reality of life. She had grown up midst a brewing war and had fought in one before had turned seventeen.

Unlike Natasha, she had no red in her ledger, but she still had so many regrets. Impressions Voldemort had left in her mind were eating her alive. She wanted to atone for mistakes that weren’t her own, and Natasha understood it. They were different sides of a coin. Full of regrets, wrong doings and a sound sense of justice. They were cunning, brave and driven.

Not that Natasha and Ginny had found this out in their first meeting. It was a slow built relationship, worked on hard by both of them. After that first drink they had gone their separate ways without even exchanging a phone number.

They had stumbled into each other’s path on another similar run-in. This time Natasha interfering with two wizards trying to strangle Ginny. She had strutted into the alley, put both of them in their place and winked at her. They had shared more than one drink that night. A background story and their actual names along with phone numbers. A brief hug and promise to text if they needed any help from other.

Three months later they had exchanged their first text. Natasha had asked Ginny to meet her at a bar at night. She had busted a child slavery racket and she needed to vent. Fifteen minutes later they were at the doors of a notorious gang, destroying their base. They worked together in tandem, one completing other’s actions. They were fluid as if one brain governing two bodies. The gang didn’t stand a chance. The parting hug was longer and sincere, so was the kiss on cheek.

They shared a penchant for trouble and love of chase. They both were spiders of a kind. They loved trapping a foe in their webs and keeping it squirming. They lived for the adereline rush and yearned for chaos. But at the end of the day, both were lonely. Their first kiss was passionate, desire coursing through their every touch and their bodies on fire. It was a spur of moment decision, fuelled by post fight rush. A celebration of winning and continual survival. When they separated, their hearts were a little lighter and smiles were brighter. Natasha and Ginny belonged together, forever and always. But it also brought up another set of problem.

They were devoted to the man who saved their life at one point. Both of them understood it was not love, but something much more intense. Ginny knew she would die for Harry, just like Natasha would die for Clint. These men were their anchors, keeping them sane. Keeping their darkness contained. They would choose these men over each other in a heartbeat. It didn’t matter in the end because they loved each other. They owed Clint and Harry for saving other’s life. There was no jealousy for the other man, only gratitude and deep friendship. Clint and Harry, despite of their own darkness and baggage, were angels for Natasha and Ginny. But their demons played well together; instead of whispering sinister words of encouragement to each other, they cuddled together, lulling each other to sleep.

Natasha was easily accepted in Weasley family without a judgement and Ginny became a fixture at the Barton family. Both set of families were happy with their relationship. Of course, Ginny received the threats of an arrow through her heart if she betrayed Nat. Natasha also attended a fair share of ‘if you hurt Ginny’ talks from harry and her brothers. But after a look at their entwined fingers and twinkling eyes, all hearts melted.

The wedding was a simple affair. Both brides wore elegant cream dresses and white floral crowns. Their red hair, one flaming red and other auburn, were in a simple updo. A long arrow shaped alligator clip adorned with sapphires and jades held Natasha’s hair. Ginny had opted for a comb with delicately carved patronuses of the entire family. But everything paled compared to radiant smiles on their faces.

Green eyes met light brown as wedding vows were exchanged.

 _ ‘With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine.  
_ With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine’

Their steady and sincere voice rang through the small clearing like a sacred chant.

Simple platinum bands exchanged and they kissed to seal the deal. They were going to be together till death pulled them apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I love this pairing and hope people will write more stories about them!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
